My Best friend was Cho Chang
by LadyPotter27
Summary: Cho was the beautiful one, and I was admired by nobody. But does it really matter when I still have someone that I love the most? By Marietta Edgecombe


**Thanks for reading. I appreciate it. **

**A Story of Marietta Edgecombe. **

My best friend's name was Cho Chang. She was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, ever. I was the average-looking one, and so it was hard being her best friend. She was always admired wherever she went, whereas I was always shunted to the side.

During our fifth year, there was a Yule Ball to celebrate the Triwizard Championship. And of course, in order to go to the ball, you needed a date, and well, it was not an easy task for me. Cho was already asked more than fifty times as soon as the news got out by boys from different houses, and even _schools, _while I'd just sit beside her and pretend to read the 'Hogwarts: A History'. But I felt so sad inside. I wondered if Cho ever felt this way in her life.

Anyways, Cho finally got asked by the most promising date she could ever wish for.

Cedric Diggory, the absurdly handsome Hogwarts Champion! Ah! How lucky she was! And of course she said yes,(she'd be mental if she didn't) and that glee in her brown eyes as she told me the news that night was like that of a little girl opening her first Christmas gift.

To top that, Harry Potter of Gryffindor, the fourth champion, (I mean you all know who he is) asked her out, too! But due to her date with Cedric, Cho politely refused.

If life were fair! I wanted to cry those words to the deep, blue sky.

One day, I was sitting alone in the library, and a good-looking Durmstrang boy came and sat on my table. I just kept reading my book, until I sensed a nervous shift beside me to see that the Durmstrang boy was staring directly into my green eyes!

And then he opened his mouth.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" he said, in his little cute foreign accent.

"Yes," I said, feeling that joy and butterflies in my stomach in a long time. His name was Charles, and he had a really nice smile. We exchanged farewells, and set our meeting location for our Yule Ball day.

That night, I told Cho the news, and she seemed genuinely happy for me. Alas, she truly was my best friend.

"What's his name, Marietta?" Cho asked, and I answered, "Charles, from Durmstrang."

I couldn't help smiling a bit wider.

"I'm happy for you! You really deserve someone special," she said, smiling sincerely.

………………

On the night of the Yule Ball, Charles and I met at our designated place and went the ball together. We had a blast! People even said we made a cute couple! Of course, we weren't really anything compared to beautiful Cho and handsome Cedric and their leading Champion's dance, but I felt really special that day.

For the next remaining months, Charles and I became closer and finally a couple. We went to Hogsmeade together, watched the thrilling second task, holding hands.

On the night of the third and final task, I felt somewhat sad because it meant Charles had to leave soon. I think he felt, that, too. And then I looked at Cho and thought how lucky she was, to have the guy she liked beside her all the time.

During the third task, Charles and I watched together apprehensively. Cho was waiting for Cedric to return with the Cup, and I could tell she felt more nervous than ever.

A long time passed, before Fleur and Krum both came out, looking dazed and unconscious. Cedric and that Potter kid weren't out yet. Until finally, they sort of apparated out of the maze (I don't know how that is possible, but yes) holding onto each other, along with the Triwizard Cup. Harry was in a deep distress, and he was sobbing. Cedric seemed highly unconscious. I noticed Cho impatiently get up from her seat to take a good look.

After a couple of minutes, I heard howling and people crying. I saw Cho hurriedly run down the stand stairs to the ground where Cedric was.

"He's Dead!" someone yelled, "Cedric Diggory is _dead_!" and more howling continued.

Charles and I just stood up our mouths wide open.

Cho was there with Cedric, hugging onto Cedric's dead body. I saw huge tears come rolling down her cheeks endlessly, and she cried, "Ced!" into Cedric's chest. Cedric's eyes were open wide with fear, I could tell. It just makes me eerie to think about it.

A few weeks later, Dumbledore gave us the final speech of the year, all of us dressed in black in respect for Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts champion and also my bestfriend's boyfriend.

Dumbledore told us Cedric had been murdered by You-Know-Who. I saw Cho a few feet away, crying silently, her lips quivering. Everyone bowed heads, thinking of what a role model Cedric was.

Few weeks later, it was the last day of school. I bid my good farewells to Charles, with the promise given that he'd come and visit me over the summer. He complimented on what a wonderful and special girl I was to him.

I finally had someone who told me I was beautiful inside and out. However, my friend Cho, who was liked and admired by almost every boy in the school, lost the person she loved the most. We were opposites now, I had someone I liked, could trust and depend on.

Cho, on the other hand, sat all by herself on the Hogwarts Express on the way back home, looking incredibly lonely, and few remaining tears rolling down her pretty cheeks.

Funny how life works sometimes, isn't it?


End file.
